El Amor Ahora Es Azul
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de Estoy Herido, favor de leer para que puedan entender esta historia, y les doy una advertencia, esta es un LEMON, favor de hacer caso, es solo para mayores de 18 años, por lo que les pido que lo lean bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo no voy hacerme responsable de nada.


Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar, así que no me demanden. Esta historia es solo para mayores de 18 años, no me hago responsable de las secuelas que pueda ocasionar esto, así que lo dejo para su propia responsabilidad.

El Amor Ahora Es Azul

En esa playa donde se encuentra aquel hombre que le destrozaron el corazón, esta besando con mucha pasión aquella chica azul, como están solos en ese momento, en pleno paisaje se oculta el sol en el mar, va quitando aquel vestido, le pasa la lengua Steven en el cuello, suavemente, y se escucha gemir placer, siente tan rico, que abre ligeramente las piernas, dejando caer totalmente su vestido, se ve hermosa con su cuerpo, sus senos ligeramente pequeños pero con la revelación de unos pezones azul oscuro, donde el chico le pasa la lengua encima, alrededor de ellos, mientras finalmente se los chupa, acariciando sus manos en sus piernas y muslos, están casi desnudos, mientras Lapis le pasa sus manos por su pantalón y se lo quita poco a poco, disfrutan del placer ambos.

\- Steven… ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un lugar más solitario?-dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

\- ¿Dónde nos podremos cariño?- dijo el hombre regresando la sonrisa.

\- Irnos abajo del mar, que usemos tu poder burbuja, seria delicioso bajo el mar.- dijo muy coqueta, mientras se van caminando en el mar, mientras se forma la burbuja de Steven, y se sumerge al mar.

Ahí Steven continua lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de Lapis, chupando mas sus pezones y succionándolos, mientras acaricia las nalgas, mas aumenta la pasión, Lapis termina al fin desnudar al chico, con ello baja lentamente para lamer su miembro, le pasa la lengua suave por el glande, y lo chupa por completo, saca y mete su miembro, lo hace cada vez más rápido, el hombre siente mas y mas placer, acaricia el cabello de Lapis, mas con ternura, en ese momento, hace que se acuesten ambos, realizan un rico 69, Steven empieza a lamer la vagina de la gema, suave y con ternura, ambos se están haciendo la caricia, y preparando el camino para el placer inmenso, el hombre mete la lengua con suavidad, saboreando los sabores de la gema, no puede parar, lo hace aun mas, hasta que ve la vagina lista, se levanta, y al mismo tiempo hace lo mismo con las piernas de Lapis, le pasa la lengua en sus pies, y lo hace en sus dedos suave y rico, mientras introduce lentamente en la vagina, su miembro, lo hace lento para que no le haga daño, no sabe si es virgen o no, pero lo hace con una ternura y con pasión incluida, que la gema lo siente más, poco a poco lo disfruta. Lo introduce mas y mas hasta que esta su miembro totalmente adentro, en eso separa las piernas y besa con mucha pasión a la gema, lo hace intensamente, que mueve su cadera, más intensamente aumenta la velocidad, hace que Lapis hasta grite de placer, lo hace que ella pida mas de esas caricias de aquel hombre, aun le parece increíble que esa mujer lo haya dejado, él le salvo la vida de niño, le hizo darse cuenta que ella vale la pena, y que todo no es tan malo, lo hace sentir bien.

Lapis siente que se viene, y grita con mucha fuerza, lo bueno de estar al fondo del mar es que nadie humano escucha sus gemidos. Luego de ello, ella se encima sobre Steven.

\- Quiero montarte mi amor.- se encima en el, mete el miembro del hombre en su vagina, lo hace rítmicamente encima.

Mas lo disfruta intensamente, con un movimiento de baile, mientras ella gime con mucha fuerza y lo disfruta más, siente ese placer como nunca lo había sentido, sigue subiendo y bajando más rápido, ella grita con mucha fuerza mientras Steven agarra sus nalgas y lo hace con mas ritmo, eleva y mueve su cadera y como si estuvieran bailando lo hace más intenso. Lo hace con mucha intensidad, que ambos disfrutan de ese placer, y finalmente explotan de placer, viniéndose ambos al mismo tiempo. Ambos sonriendo terminan abrazados, descansando un poco de todo eso.

Cuando finalmente despiertan, Steven y Lapis se visten, se van a la superficie para no preocupar a las otras gemas, salen del agua ambos, y dejan que las olas los lleve a la playa, mientras ellos se besan con mucha pasión y ese amor que acabo de nacer.

Llegan a la playa donde se encuentran las otras gemas e inclusive la indignada de Connie, que vieron llegando a la pareja, Steven mira a esta última con mucho desprecio, ya que su falso sentimiento y lo que tuvo que pasar, su borrachera y su llanto que lo hizo pasar.

\- Steven ¿Por qué me engañaste con ella?.- la señala con mucho desprecio.

\- Me estas pidiendo explicación, cuando te vi besando con otro hombre, y tu indiferencia a mis sentimientos.- toma las manos de Lapis.- al menos ella me valoro más de lo que tú lo hiciste, te vi cuando estabas a punto de dejarme en mi cumpleaños, eso me dejo pensando.

\- Eso no es cierto, tú sabes que estás conmigo, que te quiero como amigo.- dijo con cierta hipocresía.

\- ¿Amigo? ¿En serio? No seas hipócrita, yo te quería como mujer, y ahora que veo tus intenciones de solucionar esto, para no te sientas culpable y que sigas con otros hombres.- lo mira con cierto desprecio.- ten la decencia de que te vayas, no te quiero volver a ver aquí.

\- No quiero perderte… eres.- dijo con lagrimas.

\- Ya mejor vete.- lo mira con frialdad.

\- Bien, adiós.- con un tono triste falso.

Se va en su carro, mientras Lapis vio sonriendo que al fin se libro de aquella mujer, ahora su amor va estar siempre así, juntos, las otras gemas ven con incredulidad de ello, pero no les importa más que la felicidad del chico, eso es lo que más vale. Ahora están juntos.

Lapis y Steven se aman ahora más que nunca, han hecho el amor y eso es una marca de sus vidas que nunca se va olvidar.

Fin.

Comentarios del Autor. Espero que les guste esta historia, un tanto fuerte pero muy pasional, ya no habrá más continuación ni siguientes capítulos, tengo otros planes.


End file.
